My Very Own Resident God
by nicodiangelolovah
Summary: Nico just wanted to hang out in a graveyard. so, naturally, Anubis had to pick that very same graveyard. what will happen when their souls get merged? will Anubis drive Nico crazy? read to find out :)


**Hi! I Updated this chapter to include some better punctuation, and so that you know who is talking.**

_"Anubis"_

'Nico thinking'

"normal talking"

**Chapter One: I just wanted to hang in the graveyard.**

After a long day in the underworld, I was taking a break in a graveyard somewhere in D.C. I was just chilling behind a tombstone shaped like an obelisk when I felt another presence there. it was either a really powerful demigod, or a minor deity. I hid myself in the shadows, and waited for them to make the first move.

"hello? anyone there?" it was a masculine voice imbued with power. So, definitely a god. I stayed quiet and prayed to my father that they didn't notice me. "could have sworn...a...in this...yard...be losing...a millennia." I only heard part of the muttered comments. I decided to reveal myself so that they didn't blast me. I stood, and walked up behind him. I cleared my throat for his attention. he twirled, and almost took off my head with a scythe looking thing.

"woah!" I yelled, and jumped back saving my life. he stared, I did too. we could have been twins, if I was about 20.

"well, not to be rude or anything but, what the hell are you?" he asked.

"ah schist, I thought you were a god." I muttered, he apparently heard me.

"I _am_ a god." my eyes widened in surprise.

"sorry" I held out my hand "Nico, Nico di Angelo" he took it, and the most pain I've ever felt coursed through my veins. I fell to the ground with a cry of shock, and just laid there for a moment. when I could finally sit up, the mysterious guy was gone. 'what the Hera was that?' I asked myself

_"ah shit. you're Greek." _

'what the-?!' the voice cut me off

_"you're my host now, when I touched you our souls combined, I'm stuck with you until you die."_

'not to be rude but, what the Hephaestus?!' I could litteraly hear the voice sigh.

_"sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Anubis, Egyptian god of death, funerals, and burial rights."_

I fainted.

When I came to, no one was there. did I hallucinate the whole thing?

_"no, unfortunately that wasn't a hallucination." _it took all my willpower not to faint again.

'so, I have a god living in my head now?'

_"yes. I can change the amount of my subconscious here though. I can control your body for limited amounts of time, or I can be no more than an empathy link." _I growled

'if you ever take control of my body, I will kill myself with Stygian iron so that you get stuck in it.' I felt him gulp. what a weird sensation.

_"I don't want control. I honestly didn't want a host. I have never had a host before." _I felt him start going through my memories

'hey! leave those alone!' I mentally shouted. he recoiled.

_"I need to see your memories."_

'and why the Zeus do you need to them?'

_"uh, I'm not sure." _he continued through my memories anyway. I blocked him out, he was not expecting that. _"what?! what are you doing?!"_

'stay. out. of. my. memories.'

_"and, why should I?" _I smirked mentally. wow, that was weird.

'because there are thing you don't want to see in there.' he scoffed.

_"bring it." _my smirk grew.

'be careful what you wish for.' then I brought up the worst memories I had. my mother's death, Bianca's death, me having to tell Jason that I'm gay. Anubis screamed in horror. I hadn't even gotten to Tartarus yet.

_"you're gay?!" _I laughed, out loud.

'please tell me you're not homophobic.' I was practically doubled up in laughter.

_"no, I'm not a homophobe. I'm straight, and this might be a little weird." _I agreed.

'so, you going to stay out of my memories? or did you want to look at me kissing some boys?" he shuddered

_"that's a definite no. I want nothing of the sort!" _

'then this might just work out.'

'wait, so let me get this straight. you want me to go to this house thing to meet some other people who have resident deities?'

_"not quite. Carter and Sadie Kane used to be host of Horus, and Isis respectively. but they are no longer hosting them. I however am stuck with you until you die." _I smirked.

'you know, that means you can feel it when I kiss my boyfriend.'

_"eek! no, I will fade out of your consciousness when you want to kiss someone." _

'what about like if I want to kiss say that girl you like, what's her name? oh right the chick we're going to see: Sadie Kane.' he growled.

_"you may not kiss her!" _I smirked.

'and, you're going to stop me?' he knew he was defeated. 'knew it.' I shadow traveled to Brooklyn. somewhere next to a large warehouse

"k, what now?" I asked out loud.

_"go to the top. there's a house covered in magic not unlike the mist." _well, that made things clearer. I shadow traveled to a ledge so as to not pop up inside unannounced. I nearly fell off in shock. where nothing had been from the bottom, now stood a five-story mansion. 'woah,' I told Anubis. he chuckled. then a young girl who was maybe 15 opened the front doors.

"hello? who are you?!" she pointed a curved stick at me. I raised my hands deciding to play it safe.

"I'm Nico, and I'm here to see Sadie, and Carter Kane?" Anubis nodded. that was another weird sensation. she didn't lower her hand.

"are you from the house of life?"

'the what now?'

_"the house of life is like the government. unfortunately, they believe that hosting is the most terrible of crimes. So, say no."_

"no, I'm not from the house of life." she lowered her weapon a fraction of an inch.

"where are you from?"

"my birth place, my current address, where I just was, or where I go half the year?" she looked stunned.

"um, your current address."

"Ney York city." she nodded.

"why are you here?"

'um, can I tell her?'

_"yes, she's a friend."_ I snorted.

'yeah right, more like a crush.' he made an indignant noise, and withdrew.

"um, Anubis sort of accidently made me his host?" it came out as a question. she looked surprised.

"'accidently? how do you accidently host someone?"

"well, I was apparently a model host, we shook hands in greeting, and his soul decided to merge with mine. so yeah, that's how." she was stunned to say the least.

"well, can you prove it? I don't want to take chances."

_"she wants me to speak through you."_

'absolutely not! I am not a puppet for you to play with!'

_"Nico, she knows a lot of magic." _

'as if I care! I could take her with both hands tied behind my back!'

_"but I won't let you hurt her." _I sighed in defeat.

'fine. but only this once, and if you kiss her, so help me gods I will rip your face off' he evidently agreed. I felt another presence invade my body. it felt weird, like a passenger in my own flesh. I instantly hated it. Anubis seemed to be enjoying himself though, he walked up to her with the regal manor that my father used all the time.

"hello Sadie. long time no see" his voice sounded like mine, but with a different accent.

"Anubis. the kid wasn't lying." I decided that it was high time I had control. I pushed Anubis out, and stumbled a little.

"that's rude you know. talking about someone in the third person when you're talking to their face" she was surprised to say the least.

"what did you do?!" I smirked

"nothing. I merely took control of my own body back." she scowled.

"he wasn't finished talking." I scowled

"and if he has anything to say, I can tell you."

'do you have anything to say?'

_"tell her that I love her."_ I mentally threw up.

"no! I will do nothing of the sort!" then I realized I said that out loud. well schist.

"what won't you say?" she demanded. I gave her my death stare, she backed off quickly.

"what I will, and will not say is none of your concern. now, may I come in?" she bobbed her head, and led me inside. In the house (that was way to white) there what's a bunch of kids all different ages, one of them appeared to be playing with a penguin though.

"so, who are they?" she turned, and gave me a weird look.

"the others. they all have powers like you, they are descended from ancient pharos."

"um...ok then."

'what in the name of my father is she talking about?!'

_"you are too. everyone descended from pharos has magic in their blood, it also makes them compatible for hosting" _

'well that's just superb.' he snickered.

_"well yes, it is." _

'don't you know what sarcasm is?' he huffed, and didn't reply. I tried to tune back in to whatever she was saying.

"-om is upstairs. do you have any questions?" I gulped. did I tell her? no, I would just roll with it.

"yeah, is there a way my room can be not white?" she scowled.

"if you paint it." She said.

"ok. I will then."

"wait, you took that seriously?"

"yep." she frowned

"I was being sarcastic." She clarified.

"I know, but I'm going to paint it anyway" her frown increased, I just smirked.

"really? apparently Anubis doesn't influence your actions." my smirk just increased.

"yep! so, can you lead me to my room?" she led me upstairs, and to the last room on the left. lucky number 13 of course, she opened the door. it was horridly white inside, and it made me feel like gagging.

"here's your room. breakfast begins tomorrow at 7am."

"that is way too early. I don't get up until 10am so, no can do."

"you will get up and be at breakfast at 7am." She repeated sternly.

"nope!" I popped the 'p'. she just glared at me. she did not find that hilarious.

"I want Anubis back." she muttered under her breath. I growled.

"too bad. this is my body, and he is the guest. I am in charge not him." she had an almost scared look on her face, then I realized why; I was making the shadows thicken and swirl around the room. I pushed them down, and they died out.

"well, if you need anything call." she left the room in a hurry. I sighed and sat down on the bed. what was I going to do?

_"well, you could start by not making your host mad at you." _

'which one? my housing host, or my godly one?'

_"both. be nice to her. she is in love with me, then she finds out you're me. so, she might just hit on you." _

'gross!' I wretched at the thought. I couldn't kiss his girlfriend; that would be really weird.

_"if you kiss her, I will take over." _I snorted..

'yeah, fat chance. I'm not giving you control anytime soon.' it sounded like he huffed a little at me.

_"well, you might just change your mind about that." _

'might, but not likely.' as I sat on the bed that was horridly white, I let my mind wander a bit. it landed on my sister after a moment.

_"I'm sorry about your sister." _I nearly flew through the roof.

'what did I tell you about reading my thoughts?!'

_"your thoughts about her are really loud." _he countered. I sighed in exasperation.

'I want to go home.' I thought forlorn. he agreed with me. we were both stuck in this.

**End of chapter 1**

**as always, Review!**


End file.
